


Time After Time

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Better In Time [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canonical Character Death, Dr. Geyer's Name Is David, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gerard Is Just An Ass, High School, Homophobia, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Just A Bit From Gerard, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Warning: Kate Argent, but NO SLURS, but only minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: The five times time wasn't on Chris and David's side, and the one time it was.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Dr. Geyer, Liam Dunbar & Dr. Geyer
Series: Better In Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthegallowws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/gifts).



> So I didn't really mean for this to get as long as it did, but I just fell in love with writing this verse.  
> For anyone interested, I did make a playlist for the mixtape David makes for Chris in the fic and it kind of set the tone for parts of it. It's [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4l4eTAtvIwzZX2WWnLOtts?si=LU15HmYpS9mS5oRSM4ZMsQ)  
> Written for Day 7 of Dr. Geyer Appreciation Week: Dealer's Choice

**1.**

As long as David can remember, he’s always had a plan. Go to school, keep his grades up, apply for scholarships, go to medical school, become a doctor. That’s all he’s ever wanted. There was never any room for anything else. Sure, he had friends. It’s not as if he spent all his time secluded in his room studying. He had fun. But a reasonable amount. 

Nothing was going to deter him from his plan.

But then he switched schools mid-year junior year when his mom could no longer afford to send him to the private school he was attending. He gets it. It had been his idea after seeing her crying and looking over all their bills. It hasn’t been easy since his father died. His mom works two jobs now just to keep the lights on and food on the table. David can make one small sacrifice to make things easier for her.

He knows she feels guilty about it. She told him he didn’t need to switch schools, and that they’d find a way to make it. But David is stubborn, a trait he got from both his parents, and he wouldn’t budge. So he enrolls in Beacon Hills High School in the middle of October, two months into the school year. 

He ignores the looks he gets as he walks the halls, people no doubt muttering about the new kid. It doesn’t matter. He’s not here to make friends. It’s out of necessity. His plan still stands. The school might be different, but his path isn’t. He’s going to do whatever it takes to get into medical school and build a better life for not only himself, but for his mother. It’s the least he can do for her. 

But then he looks up on that first day and meets a pair of startling bright blue eyes. The boy eyes him curiously before looking away, and still David feels something unfamiliar happening. His stomach flips and he has to force himself to tear his eyes away from the other boy. He’s curious in a way he’s never been before, and he tries to push that feeling away. He shouldn’t be curious about some boy. He needs to focus. 

But then he looks across the hall again and sees the boy looking again. He smiles, and David forgets to breathe for a moment. He smiles tightly before turning away, slamming his locker shut, and walking quickly away. He’s halfway down the hall when he realizes he has no idea where he’s even going. Apparently Beacon Hills High School was going to be nothing like Devenford Prep.

* * *

Chris watches the new kid walk away with an amused smile. He’d heard they were getting a transfer from the fancy private school. Kids had been whispering about it, wondering just what the new kid would be like. Chris had been indifferent for the most part. Sure, he was mildly curious, but he didn’t see the need to be obsessed with every new kid they got. 

Still, he couldn’t help but look when he saw him standing just down the hall at his locker. He didn’t exactly look like he just came from private school. He looks like any other kid here, dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt. 

He looked his way, and Chris didn't even blink, unbothered by the fact that he got caught looking. He held his gaze for a moment before looking away. He caught the kid looking away quickly out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself. 

His sister, Kate, had been saying something but Chris tuned her out a long time ago, as he often does. His eyes drifted back across the hall to the new kid and once again, their eyes met. Chris smiled, and the kid had returned the smile tightly before slamming his locker shut and hurrying away. 

“What was that about?” Kate says, breaking into his thoughts. 

“What?” Chris asks.

“The new kid,” Kate says. “He’s a little odd, don’t you think?”

“What makes you say that?”

Kate shrugs and smirks, “You know. He doesn’t look like the type that should have been going to some fancy private school. Just look at his clothes.”

“Kate,” Chris says, his tone holding a note of warning.

Kate rolls her eyes, “Whatever. You know I’m right.”

“No, you _think_ you're right, and as I often tell you, that doesn’t mean you are.”

“Just because you have trouble admitting I’m right doesn’t mean I’m not, Chris,” Kate says. “You need to open your eyes. There are others that are different from us. You know that.”

“He’s just a kid,” Chris says, quietly. “Not a werewolf.”

“Are you sure about that?” Kate asks.

“Yes.”

Truthfully, Chris has no proof he’s not a werewolf. But he has no reason to suspect he’s not human either. Unnecessary suspicion leads them nowhere. Something Kate doesn’t seem to get. She’d rather make assumptions first and ask questions later, if ever. 

Chris leaves her there and walks down the hall to history class. He’s surprised to see the new kid there, sitting in the seat next to his. 

“This isn’t taken, is it?” he whispers as Chris sits down. “I didn’t know.”

“No one ever sits there,” Chris says. It’s the truth. Most people know he likes his space and respect that. Apparently the kid hadn’t gotten the memo, hence the looks they’re getting now. Though Chris has a feeling it’s not just that that has them whispering and glancing their way. Idiots. 

“Okay cool,” the kid says. He smiles over at him. “I’m David, by the way.”

Chris nods, “Chris.”

David smiles and Chris smiles back before looking away. Still, he finds himself glancing David’s way every so often, as if his eyes are drawn there. And almost every time David meets his eyes, his lips pulling up into a small smile before looking away. 

He tells himself this is bad. He’s not supposed to get involved with anyone. He has a plan. Or at least his father has one for him, and he’s meant to follow it. It’s his duty. He can’t veer from that. He won’t. 

Even as he thinks that, he knows it’s a lie. David Geyer is sure to turn his world upside down in ways he doesn’t even know yet.

* * *

“Fuck,” David gasps, his head falling back against the wall. “Chris.”

Chris smirks against his throat and looks up at him, those blue eyes dark with intent. “Yes?” 

“We shouldn’t be doing this here,” David says, but he makes no move to push him away. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

And yeah, David really should tell him to stop. It would be the responsible thing to do. But nothing about what they’ve been doing has been the least bit responsible. Not since that first day Chris cornered him in the supply closet and had kissed him. Since then it’s been a flurry of secret meetings and hungry kisses wherever they could steal them. Supply closets, back behind the school, under the bleachers, the second floor bathroom that’s been out of order for years. When they’re really feeling risky, they’ll make out in the back our one of their cars, and on the rare occasion, Chris will sneak in through his window and straight into his bed. He never stays long after the sex is over. It’s always a kiss pressed to his shoulder and muttered, “See you later,” before he’s slipping away.

For a while, it was all okay. David doesn’t have time for a relationship, so it shouldn’t bother him that Chris doesn’t seem to want one. Except the more time they spend together, the harder it is. The more part of him starts to want more. And by some default in his traitorous heart, he starts falling for him.

He frowns when Chris pulls back and looks down at him, “Davy?” 

“Yeah?”

“Where’s your head at?” Chris asks. “Because it sure as hell isn’t here.”

David grimaces, “Sorry. Sorry. I was just…”

“What?”

David bites his lip, not missing the way Chris tracks the movement before meeting his gaze again. “Do you ever think about doing something more?”

Chris raises an eyebrow, “What do you mean? We’ve already gone as far as you can really go.”

He waggles his eyebrows and David scoffs, shoving lightly at his chest. “Stop, that’s not what I was talking about.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Like maybe we could get something to eat,” David suggests. “Go see a movie.”

Chris’ face shutters and he talks a step back, “David…”

“No wait,” David says, reaching for him and pulling him back in. “I know we can’t, y’know, be like normal couples but…”

“David we’re not a couple,” Chris says. “I thought you understood that.”

David’s face falls and he looks down, “I did. I do.”

“Then what is this?” Chris asks.

“I like you,” David admits. “And I guess I just want to get to know you outside whatever this,” he gestures between them, “is. Would that be so bad?”

Chris purses his lips, clearly thinking. For a moment, David is sure he’s going to turn him down. Tell him that it is a bad idea. But then he surprises him. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 7.”

“What?”

“We’ll go have dinner,” Chris says. “But not here in Beacon Hills. The last thing I need is Kate seeing us.”

David smiles, “Yeah okay. Sure.”

“I’m not making any promises, David,” Chris says. “I can’t…” he trails off and sighs. It’s the first time David is sure there’s a lot Chris isn’t telling him, especially about his family. But he never pushes him. If Chris wants to tell him something, he will when he’s ready. He brushes his fingers across David’s cheek and smiles sadly. “I don’t want you to get your hopes, okay?”

“It’s just dinner,” David says. “Two people getting to know each other better.”

“What makes you think you even want to know me?” Chris asks.

“Well I already like what I do know,” David says. “I’m not sure the rest will be any different.”

Chris leans in and kisses him, slower than their usual heated kisses. It makes David’s toes curl all the same. “I am so bad for you.”

“Why don’t you let me decide that?”

Chris sighs, “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

David shrugs, “Then don’t.”

He says it like it’s really that easy. As if the only thing Chris has to do is simply not want to hurt him and that can prevent any future hurt. In the moment, it is. 

But life isn’t simple or easy, especially not for them. They go to dinner and the movies, but they’re always careful to keep space between them. It’s their reality. The world isn’t ready for their kind of love. Not yet. But David wishes it were so bad.

Especially when spring comes, and with that prom. The halls and classrooms are buzzing with people talking about it. Before, David never had much time to care about dances. He never even went to one when he was at Devenford. He didn’t have time for it with all the studying he had to do.

And sure, most of his time outside of school is still spent studying, but more often than not Chris is with him. They study together, and after a few hours wind up on David’s bed, a mess of tangled limbs and panted breaths. 

If David ever tries to tell Chris they should be studying, Chris will whisper facts from their notes against his skin between kisses. David quickly finds a new favorite way to study. And that feeling in his chest grows, building into something bigger and terrifying. 

It’s just as terrifying to Chris, who never planned to fall for David. When they started this thing it was meant to be casual. A way to feed the desire he felt for the other boy without having to put a name to it. But then it shifted and slipped far beyond his control. 

It’s reckless, this thing they’re doing. He knows it is. But he can’t stop. He doesn’t want to. He loves it. He loves spending time with David. Loves seeing him laugh, loves the crease he gets between his brow when he’s concentrating hard, loves kissing him and feeling his body pressed close in ways he never even dreamed of. 

Yet through it all there’s still that voice in his head telling him it can’t last. That he has his duty to his family. He tries to push it down. To just live in the moment and be happy while he can. 

It’s nearing the end of junior year when David asks him to go to prom with him. Chris’ first instinct is to tell him no. How could they possibly go to prom together? It’s not as if he could do all the things he wants to do. He won’t be able to hold his hand or dance with him like all the other couples. But David looks so hopeful that he just can’t tell him no. David kisses him when he says yes, his smile bright and happy, and tells him he won’t regret it.

Chris doesn’t think he could ever regret anything when it comes to being with David. Except maybe that he wishes they could have more. 

The night of prom, Chris gets ready in his room. He probably spends too long standing in front of the mirror and fixing his hair. But who cares? He wants to look good for David. Maybe even a little irresistible, so that when the night is over David won’t be able to keep his hands off him.

Chris turns away from the mirror with a smile, grabs his wallet and keys, and then heads downstairs to the door.

“Christopher.”

Chris stops at the sound of his father’s voice. He turns his head to see him casually walking towards him. But the anger in his eyes is anything but. “Where are you going, son?”

“Prom,” Chris says simply.

Gerard raises an eyebrow, “Didn’t think you were much into dances.”

Chris shrugs, “I’m just going to meet up with some friends.”

Gerard’s gaze is hard as he looks him over. Chris doesn’t think he looks any different than he usually does. Save for the plum purple suit he’s wearing. And maybe that had been too much. But he’d tried it on and David had said he looked good…

Gerard steps up to him and takes his chin in his hand, “You listen to me. Don’t forget you have a duty to this family, Christopher. And that does not include some _boy_.”

“Dad I…”

“Stop,” Gerard snaps. “You think I don’t know? You really think I haven’t heard rumors about how you’ve been spending your time? Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have to hear from your sister that you’ve been letting that Geyer boy fuck you?”

A cold chill runs through Chris at his father’s use of the name. The name that has been so secret, so special. “Stop!”

“Why? The truth too much for you?” Gerard asks. “Or is just that I finally found out your dirty little secret?”

“David and I are just friends,” Chris whispers.

“Don’t lie to me, Christopher Argent. I can practically smell the stench on you. Now here’s what you’re going to do,” Gerard tells him. “You’re not going to see that boy anymore. You’re not going to talk to him. Hell, I don’t even want you looking at him. Whatever you’ve been doing, it’s done. You’ve embarrassed this family enough.”

“Maybe you’re the one that’s an embarrassment.”

Chris reels back when a hand slaps across his cheek hard. He looks at his dad with wide eyes, but his father just glares, getting right up in his face. “You break it off, and do a damn good job of breaking his heart, or I’ll break something else of his and you won’t have to worry about him speaking to you anymore.”

Chris stands frozen. He wants to argue. He wants to fight for David. But right now it seems impossible. He always knew where this was heading. He knew the duty he had to his family. He just hadn’t expected his father to find out. 

“Do you understand what I’m telling you Christopher?”

Chris nods, “I do.”

“Good,” his father says. He steps back and straightens Chris’s jacket. “I know you’re going to do the right thing, son. You’re going to do what’s best for your family.”

Chris nods again. He can’t speak. The words are stuck in his throat. Because he knows that right now what’s best for his family isn’t what’s best for him. 

David’s waiting for himself outside the school when Chris walks up. He smiles brightly and hugs him, but Chris remains tense. He wants so badly to take his hand and lead him inside. For them to have tonight and laugh and dance and just be together, but he knows he can’t. He knows Kate will be in there, and anything he does will be reported back to his father. Her betrayal should sting more, but he knows in her head what she’s doing is out of loyalty to their family. It’s right in some twisted way. That doesn’t make it any better.

Chris moves back and puts some space between them. David frowns. “Chris?”

“Can we go somewhere and talk?” Chris asks.

“You don’t want to go to the dance?” David questions.

Chris shakes his head, “I’m not really feeling up to it.”

David watches him for a moment, before shrugging. “Okay. We’ll go somewhere else then.”

“Meet me at the edge of the preserve,” Chris tells him.

“You don’t want to just ride together?”

Normally, Chris would. But he knows it’s better this way. Given what he’s about to do they really should take separate cars. Plus, right now there’s no telling what being in a small space like that together would do to him. He’d probably wind up telling David to just drive them the fuck out of town and forget everything else. It’s an appealing thought, running away from David and starting a new life together.

“No, we should go separately,” Chris tells him.

He parks his truck on the edge of the preserve, out of view from anyone that might drive by, and then waits for David to arrive. David’s barely out of his car before Chris is setting off down the path into the darkness of the trees. David hurries after him, his footsteps less steady. Of course they are. He’s not used to having to navigate dark paths like Chris is. 

He stops a few minutes into their walk, causing David to stop too. David looks around and rubs the back of his neck, chuckling uneasily. “Is this where you tell me you brought me out here to kill me?”

 _No,_ Chris thinks. _I brought you out here to save you_.

“I...” He looks to the sky and tries to gather the strength for what he’s about to do. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“What?” David asks, stepping closer. “What are you talking about?”

“Us, David,” Chris says. He doesn’t meet his eyes as he says the words. He knows if he does he just might break. “We can’t do this anymore.”

“You’re breaking up with me?” David whispers.

Chris laughs, the sound hollow and bitter even to him. “David, I told you from the beginning this was nothing serious.”

David steps closer and fists his hands in the front of Chris’ jacket. “That’s bullshit, Chris. That may have been how it started, but that’s not where we’re at now. I love you and I know…”

“Don’t.”

David’s brow furrows as he looks at him. Chris won’t meet his gaze head on. He can’t. If he does, he’ll break. David gives a huff of frustration and then he’s surging forward, kissing him with a desperation that leaves him dizzy. Chris wants to give into the feeling, to fist his hands in David’s rental suit jacket and pull him in and never let him go. But he can’t. He puts a hand on David’s cheek and David sighs against his lips. 

Chris’ heart is already breaking, knowing what he has to do now. “I don’t love you,” he whispers against his lips. 

David’s answering sob is a broken thing that twists its way into Chris’ chest. “Don’t say that.”

“It’s the truth,” Chris says. He pulls back, each step putting more distance between them, and not just physically. Chris can feel each one in slowly freezing heart. “I could never love, David.”

And that’s at least partially true. Because while he loves David with everything he is, he can’t. Not knowing what his family would do if they ever found out how deep this was. Just how much Chris cares. It’s better this way. David will be safer. He’ll be able to go on and have the life he’s always dreamed of. Be an amazing Doctor. Without Chris to weigh him down and endanger him. 

“Please,” David pleads. “Please don’t do this.”

Chris extracts himself from David’s grip and starts to walk away. He hears David sobbing behind him, and he hates himself for what he’s doing. He wishes he could turn around and take David into his arms and comfort him. Tell him how sorry he is. But doesn’t. He can’t. He just keeps walking, ignoring David’s cries for him to stop and come back. 

* * *

**2.**

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

David looks over at where his best friend, Jenna, is standing by the window, looking out at the city. She’s said the same thing five times now, and each time David has felt helpless in how to respond. How is he supposed to comfort her when he in reality has no way to understand what she’s going through?

“I’m not cut out to be a mother David,” Jenna says.

“No is telling you that you have to be,” David says.

“But I can’t…” she stops and takes a deep breath. She turns to him and tears are streaming down her face. “I can’t even think of…”

David knows where her head is at. It’s a discussion they’ve been having a lot over the past few days ever since she found out she was pregnant. It had never been part of her plan. Jenna’s always been wild and free, with nothing to ground her. She prefers it that way. He knows a baby throws a wrench in all that. 

David though, would love nothing more than to be a father. It’s just becoming clear that isn’t in the cards. Or so he thinks.

“It’s really too bad this baby isn’t yours,” Jenna sighs. “I know you’d be a great father to them.”

David blinks. He puts his glasses aside and gets to his feet. “I could be.”

“What?”

“I could be a father to this baby,” David says. He hasn’t thought the words through, but he doesn’t have to. It feels right. 

“What are you saying?” Jenna asks.

“I… You know how much I want to be a father,” David says. “And we know it’s not going to be easy for me since I’m gay, and adoption agencies aren’t itching to let single black gay men adopt children.”

“Which is ridiculous,” Jenna mutters.

David smiles, “It is. But that’s not the point here. This decision is yours, Jenna. It’s your body. You’re the one carrying the baby. But if you decide to go through with the pregnancy, I would love nothing more than to raise that kid.”

“Really?” Jenna asks.

“Really.”

Jenna laughs and hugs him tightly, “Nothing would make me happier.” She pulls back, looking at him seriously. “The baby would be all yours, though. I’d sign whatever rights I have over to you. You can tell him or her however much or little about me that you want.”

“I’d tell them that their birth mother is an amazing woman,” David says. “And she gave us both a chance to be a family.”

“You’re really serious about this?” Jenna asks, probably just to be sure. It is a big decision.

“Completely,” David says. 

“You do realize you’re still in the middle of medical school,” Jenna reminds him.

“I know,” David says. That thought had occurred to him. It’ll be hard, but now that this opportunity to be a dad has presented itself he can’t just let it go. “But I want this, Jenna. I want to be a dad. I want this baby. And I can ask my mom for help or…”

“I’ll be here,” Jenna says.

“Jenna you don’t…”

“I might not be the kid’s mother, but I can still help out,” Jenna says. “Besides, everyone says breast milk is good for the baby in that first year. Who would I be to deprive the kid of that?”

“As long as you’re sure,” David says. “You’re already giving me so much with this baby. And I don’t want you to feel pressured or…”

Jenna puts a hand on his cheek and smiles, “David, you’re the one that’s about to take on raising a kid in the middle of medical school. I’ll just be here as support when you need me. And then I’ll be off to see the world.”

“The world better watch out with you heading for it,” David teases. He looks down at where Jenna’s hand is subconsciously resting on her stomach, before meeting her gaze. “I want this. More than anything.”

“Well then, I guess you’re going to be a dad, David Geyer,” Jenna smiles.

David laughs and hugs her tightly. He can feel tears stinging at his eyes, and he lets them fall. 

He cries a lot over the next eight months and he has no shame in that. He’s going to be a father, something that had always felt out of his reach. His mother is ecstatic when he tells her, and is already talking about how spoiled her grandbaby is going to be. It’s as nerve wracking as it is exciting. 

Sure, he wants to be a father, but with that comes planning. He has to make sure the apartment is ready and childproofed. He spends hours upon hours reading parenting books and taking classes. He wants to be ready. He wants to do this right. 

His mother always smiles when she hears him stressing about it and pats his cheek. “Some things you don’t learn in books or classes, my boy. You learn them along the way.”

The day his son is born is the happiest day of David’s life. He holds him in his arms and looks down at him, and he's sure he’s never going to love anyone more than he loves this little boy in his arms. “Hello Liam. I’m your dad.”

The next few years pass in a blur. He always heard that kids grow fast, and he’s seen in it even in his short time working as a doctor. But experiencing it first hand is something else. It’s all new and exciting. Hearing Liam say his first word, which as much as David wanted it to be dad wind up being dog, is one of the most amazing things he’s ever experienced. Watching Liam grow altogether is. Sure, the nights are long and he doesn’t sleep half as much as he used to. It’s hard as hell raising a kid while finishing up med school. But he has help. Both Jenna and his mom have been amazing. And no matter the stress and lack of sleep, it’s all worth it. 

Before he knows it, he’s graduating med school, and the top of his class at that. He looks out at the crowd, his eyes easily finding where his mom is sitting with Jenna, Liam between them. They’re cheering as he stops to get his picture taken with his diploma. He’s never been happier than this moment, except maybe when Liam was born. As the years of planning, stress, and hard work have paid off. 

Now he’s out in the real world, working at Beacon Hills Medical Center as a resident. It’s nerve wracking suddenly having all this new responsibility thrust on him. But he’s ready. He knows he is. Besides, if he can survive being a new dad in the middle of med school, he can survive anything.

He’s so wrapped up in work and in being a father that he forgets about the outside world for a while. But then of course he gets a reminder of that in a form he wasn’t expecting.

He’s standing outside the pediatrician’s office one afternoon when he gets a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. One that tells him he needs to look up. So he does. He looks around the street, one he’s walked so many times before, but something is different today. He doesn’t understand it until he spots him, Chris Argent. It’s been eight and a half years since the last time David saw him, but he still looks the same. Older, sure, but the same nonetheless. 

Seeing him standing there alone outside a local pizza place sends a jolt through him. David stands frozen. They haven’t talked much. Not since Chris told him they couldn’t be together and left his heart in pieces. David hasn’t heard much about what Chris has been up to. He always figured he went into the family business. That had always been his plan. But he could never bring himself to look him up. There was never any point. 

As much as David had loved him back then, it hadn’t been enough. At least not for Chris. Sure, it hurt like hell for a while, but he’s managed to pull himself together and build a good life for himself. A great one.

And yet, all it takes to send him reeling, is seeing Chris standing there, handsome as ever. David is hit with the urge to talk to him, but he holds himself back. What could he even say? It’s not as if things have changed. Still, part of him wants to walk over there and hear his voice. To hear him say his name like he used to.

But then Liam squirms in his arms, and David is reminded that things aren’t the way they used to be. He’s not the same boy he used to be. He has Liam now. He can’t just go running across the street to the man he once loved, and if he’s being honest with himself probably always will. 

He allows his eyes to linger for another moment, before turning and walking away.

* * *

**3.**

Time goes by, sometimes slowly, sometimes quickly. But it still feels like all too soon before Liam is turning fifteen and starting driver’s ed. He thought he’d have more time before he had to worry about Liam driving, but apparently not. Now Liam is waving the log of his driving hours in his face and grinning and telling him he can’t wait to get started. 

David smiles tightly. He loves his son, but that doesn’t mean he’s eager to get behind the wheel with him. But it would have its benefits, David tells himself. Liam will be able to drive himself places, for one thing. And he’ll have a little bit of that freedom that all teenagers crave. With restrictions, of course. 

“Can we start today?” Liam begs, tone pleading.

“You are aware that just because we start soon, doesn’t mean you’ll be getting your license any quicker,” David reminds him.

“I know, but the more practice, the better, right?” Liam says.

David can’t fault that logic. So he nods. “Fine. We’ll start. But we’re going to go slow, and take it easy. I don’t need you going all speed demon on your first go.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Please. I can be responsible.”

“I know you can, son,” David says. “But driving is a big deal, and safety should be a priority.”

“Uh huh.”

“Liam, if you’re not going to take this seriously, we’re not going to do it.”

Liam’s eyes wide, “I am! I’m taking it seriously. Promise!”

David eyes him with wary amusement, “Let’s go then.”

“Can we take the convertible?” Liam asks.

David laughs and guides him towards his sedan, “Nice try, kid. We’re taking old reliable.”

“I never understood that name,” Liam says. “Old doesn’t always mean reliable. Especially when it comes to care.”

“You really want to knock her right now?” David asks.

“Nope! I love Betsy,” Liam says, tapping the hood with a smile. “She’s been with me through my best and worst days. And you two. Didn’t you have her when you started driving?”

“Get behind the wheel smartass,” David mutters.

Liam laughs and does as he’s told. He goes to start the car, but David stops him. “Not yet. First you need to know what you’re using.”

“Dad, I know what everything does,” Liam tells him. “This is the steering wheel, the gear shift, the rearview mirror, the turn signal, the…”

“Okay okay, you got it,” David says. “But you’d be surprised how many people get behind the wheel and have no clue.”

“I’ve been waiting for this moment,” Liam tells him. “I’m ready.”

“Okay then kid, start the car.”

Liam grins, “Awesome. I’m going to be the best at this. You’ll see!”

Liam isn’t the best. For all his eagerness and enthusiasm, he still is a nervous wreck once he gets out on the road. Poor kid. David remembers the first time he got behind the wheel. He’d backed right into the neighbor’s mailbox. Luckily they’d been on good terms and Mrs. O’Neil hadn’t demanded they pay for it. She’d just laughed and said it was old and needed to be replaced anyway.

Liam doesn’t run into a mailbox. Though, as David waits for the car to be towed out of the ditch, he half wishes he had. Liam, for his part, looks guilty. He keeps his head down and kicks the ground as they wait for the tow truck and Melissa to show up. “It wasn’t your fault son,” David says. “That animal came out of nowhere.”

“I know,” Liam mutters. “But I still feel bad about your car.”

David rubs his shoulder, “The car isn’t important. I don’t care about the car right now.”

“Really?”

David shrugs, “We’re both okay, and that’s what matters.”

“What was that thing?” Liam asks him.

“I’m not sure,” David says.

“Could you describe it?”

David turns at the sound of the voice. He feels a twinge of familiarity to it, and he’s not sure why, until he turns his head and looks at the person who spoke. He can’t help the gasp that escapes him when he finds himself looking into a pair of light blue eyes. Eyes that he hasn’t seen in years but yet are still so achingly familiar. 

Chris Argent.

David heard rumors that the Argent’s were back in town, but he’d yet to see them. Yet to see _him_. Until now. 

Chris is visibly older. Of course he is. It’s been over 15 years since the last time David laid eyes on him. 

“Dad?” Liam questions.

“Chris,” David whispers.

Chris smiles tightly, “Hello David.”

“I uhh...I heard you were back in town.”

Chris nods, “It seemed like a good time to come home.”

“You look good,” David says, then winces. “I mean it’s been years but…”

“Don’t tell me you’re about to say I look the same,” Chris says, his smile softening slightly. “We both know I got old.”

“Not old,” Chris says. “Just older. And we both have.”

“Yes, we’ve certainly done some growing up,” Chris says. He nods his head towards the car. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah I was giving Liam here some driving lessons when this animal ran out in front of the car,” David says. “It was big. Nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

“People have been saying they’ve seen mountain lions around here,” Chris muses.

“That didn’t look like any mountain lion I’ve ever seen,” David says. 

“What do you think it was?” Chris asks, gaze curious.

“I don’t know,” David says. “It was big and black and for a moment it looked like…” he shakes his head. “But that had to have been a trick of the light.”

“I saw it too,” Liam says softly. “The eyes. They were red.”

“It was probably just a bear or something,” Chris says. “Nothing to worry about.”

David nods, “That’s what the Sheriff said.”

“What’s important is that you’re both alright,” Chris says.

“That’s what I was telling Liam,” David says. “And it’s a good thing I didn’t let you drive the convertible.”

Liam sighs, “Seriously Dad?”

“It looks like your tow truck is here,” Chris says, nodding his head over David’s shoulder. 

He’s right. The tow company is there getting the car hooked up, preparing to pull it out of the ditch. He turns back to Chris, to find his gaze on him. There’s a look on his face David can’t read. He takes a deep breath, bracing himself. This is his chance. He has Chris here in front of him again. He can’t just let him walk away.

But before he can open his mouth to say anything, a stern looking woman with short red hair is stepping up to Chris and resting her hand on his arm. “Chris, darling. How much longer are you planning to stand on the side of the road?”

“Not much longer,” Chris says. “Just making sure these two are okay.”

“We are,” David says. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” the woman asks.

“This David and his son, Liam,” Chris says. For the first time since Chris walked up to him, he averts his gaze. “And this is Victoria. My wife.”

His wife. Chris is married. Of course he is. How could he not be? It’s laughable, really. That Chris walks back into his life and he’s married.

“It’s nice to meet you,” David says.

“And you,” Victoria says. “How old is Liam? He looks a little younger than our daughter, Allison.”

“I just turned fifteen,” Liam says. 

“He’s learning to drive,” Chris says. “And unfortunately our furry friend gave me quite a fight.”

“Oh well thank heavens you’re alright,” Victoria says. “I’d be careful around these parts. You never know what’s lurking out here.”

“We’ll be sticking to driving in town from now on,” David says. “Reduce our chances of something like this happening again.” To Chris, he says. “It was nice to see you again.”

There are so many other things he wishes he could say. How much Chris hurt him when he left him that night. That he misses him. That part of him still loves him. But none of it is right in the moment. Maybe it never will be. 

“And you,” Chris says.

“I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other,” Victoria says. “And you both really should come to dinner sometime.”

“We’d love to,” David says.

“Okay that was weird,” Liam says.

“How so?” David asks him.

“I don’t know,” Liam says. “It was very formal and awkward. I’ve never seen you that tense before. You’re more relaxed with your patients. Was it Victoria?”

David’s gaze snaps to him, “Why would it be Victoria?”

Liam shrugs, “I don’t know. Because she was intimidating? Just being around her made me feel like I needed to go home and fold socks or something.”

That startles a laugh out of David. He ruffles Liam’s hair and directs him towards Melissa’s car. “What’s so funny?” Melissa asks.

“Nothing,” David says. “We just ran into the Argent’s.”

Melissa raises an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Liam had some comments about Victoria,” David tells her. 

“Okay now I have to hear it,” Melissa says. “But maybe once we’re in the car away from curious ears.”

“It’s really nothing,” David says, sliding into the passenger’s seat as the other’s get into the car.

“I said she made me feel like I needed to go home and fold socks,” Liam shrugs.

Melissa busts out laughing, “Oh my god. She does.”

“Melissa,” David says sternly, even as he’s fighting back a smile.

“Are you really going to tell me she doesn’t have the look?” Melissa asks.

David chooses that moment to look up and see Chris’ SUV driving by. Victoria looking out at them, her lips pursed, and face serious. Chris nods his head and David returns it. Once they’ve passed he breaks out into his own fit of laughter. 

“Okay you might be right be right,” David says.

“I feel bad for their daughter with a mom like that,” Liam muses.

“Allison is a nice girl,” Melissa says. “Despite her parents.”

“Chris isn’t that bad,” David says.

Melissa raises an eyebrow, “He married Soctoria. How much better can he be?”

Liam breaks out into another peel of laughter in the backseat, “Soctoria. Oh my god.”

“Chris is…” David shakes his head and sighs. “Well I suppose I really don’t know.” 

At least not anymore. That’s if he even knew him at all.

“My son is dating their daughter,” Melissa says. “I’ve only met them a few times and well, it wasn’t pleasant.”

“Chris did seem nice,” Liam says. 

David nods, not commenting on it. He doesn't want to get into a conversation about Chris right now. He expects that to be the end of it. But of course it’s not. Melissa drops them off at home and they go inside and start getting things ready for dinner. Liam leans against the counter, typing something on his phone. 

“Should I cook tonight or are we thinking pizza?” David asks. Liam doesn’t answer. David turns to him with a raised eyebrow. “Liam?”

“Yeah?” Liam says, looking up at him. “Sorry. I was looking for something. Wait…oh my god. Is he _the_ Chris?”

“What?”

“The one from the mixtape!” Liam says. David remains silent. “Oh my god. He is, isn’t he?”

David sighs and runs a hand down his face, “it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” Liam says. “Dad, you totally have an old cassette tape called ‘Chris’ Mixtape’ on it with a bunch of cheesy break up songs.”

“Liam,” David says, doing his best to be stern, even as his heart thuds painfully in his chest. He hadn’t even meant for Liam to find that mixtape. Liam had just been going through some of his old things from high school and college to see if he could find something to wear for the decades dance and well he’d found the tape. David had forgotten all about it. He hadn’t even looked at that box in years. He’d shoved it in his closest as soon as he moved into the new house in Beacon Hills and had left it there. It would have stayed there had Liam not asked. 

He hadn’t meant for Liam to find _that_ box. The box that was full of things from high school, mostly his time with Chris. One of them being Chris’ jacket David had borrowed and never gave back. Liam finding it had brought back a whole sea of memories David had been pushing away.

“He broke your heart,” Liam says softly, dragging David back to the present. “Didn’t he?”

David sighs, “Whatever happened was in the past.”

Liam frowns, “But you loved him?”

“I did,” David says. “Once upon a time. He was my first love. But that a long time ago.”

“You haven’t dated anyone as far as I can remember,” Liam says. “You’re not…”

“I’ve been busy,” David cuts in. “Being a doctor and a single father doesn’t leave a lot of time for dating. But I don’t mind. I have everything I need.”

“Dad…”

“I’m serious, Liam,” David says. “I have a great life. I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

David means it. He loves the life he’s built with Liam. Sure, there are days like today where he finds himself missing Chris, but that doesn’t mean he’d trade what he has. 

Still, he finds himself pulling out the box from the back of his closet that night after Liam has gone to bed. He puts the mixtape on and listens as the soft sounds of Frank Sinatra fill the room. He drifts off that night with the music playing and Chris’ jacket wrapped snuggling around him. 

* * *

**4.**

Victoria Argent takes her own life in March of 2011. David’s working when they bring her to the hospital. She’s gone by the time she even makes it in the building. They say she had a long history of depression and had been battling with it recently, 

David has to watch as Chris comforts their daughter, Allison, when she shows up. He wishes he could go to him and offer some form of comfort, but he doesn’t even know what he could say. Nothing feels right. So he allows them their time to grieve. 

It’s a few months later that tragedy strikes the Argent family again and Chris’ daughter Allison is killed. David doesn’t get a lot of details about it. Some say it was a mugging, others that something more nefarious happened. It doesn’t really matter. Chris lost his daughter, and that’s the only detail he needs.

David does go to him then. He finds Chris alone in the apartment he shared with Allison. He’s sitting on the floor, with his back against the bed, a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hands. 

“I wasn’t fast enough,” Chris chokes out, looking up at David with wide, grief filled eyes. “She’s dead and I couldn’t save her.”

David sinks to the floor next to him and puts a hand on Chris’ shoulder. He’s barely touched him before Chris is launching himself into David’s arms. “I’ve got you,” David says. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

David holds Chris as he cries, each pained sob feeling like a knife to his own chest. He can’t imagine the pain Chris must be feeling right now. He knows if something ever happened to Liam he would lose his mind. The loss of a child isn’t something you can easily come back from. 

But he knows one thing. He’s not going to let Chris go through this alone. 

“I’m here,” David whispers, running a hand down Chris’ back. “I’ve got you.”

Chris pulls back and looks at him, his eyes half crazed. “You are here.”

“Yes.”

“You’re real?”

“I am,” David says. 

David tenses when Chris leans in and kisses him. It’s off center and messy, as Chris sobs against his mouth. 

David pulls him back and takes a shaky breath, “Chris, you’re drunk and grieving. You shouldn't...”

“I know,” Chris whispers. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to be,” David says. “I just don’t want you to do anything you’d regret.”

Chris nods and rests his head against David’s shoulder, “I just needed to know.”

“What?”

“If it still felt the same.”

David doesn’t ask him if it did. It doesn’t matter how it felt. Chris is devastated right now. He’s out of his mind with grief, and in nowhere near the right headspace for that. It wouldn’t be right for David to even ask. 

So he stays with Chris, watching over him as he falls asleep that night. He puts away the whiskey and washes the dishes left in the sink. He makes sure Chris has plenty of food left in the fridge and pantry for the next few days. He’s about to leave when Chris calls him back. David hesitates outside his door. 

“Please stay,” Chris says. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

There are a hundred reasons why he should go, but a thousand more why he should stay. The biggest one being that Chris wants him here. He’s never going to leave him when he needs him.

So he kicks off his shoes and walks back into the room. He lays on the bed on his back, his eyes focused on the ceiling. Chris moves, wrapping himself around David and resting his head on his chest. David’s arms go around him on instinct. It feels so familiar, yet different. Because they’re not the same people they were in high school. They’re two grown men just trying to survive their days.

* * *

**5.**

David’s whole world gets turned upside down in the spring of 2013. Though if he’s being honest, it started a while before that, he just never picked up on exactly what’s going on. It’s not until people start disappearing, the town turning into an almost literal ghost town, and Liam comes to him frantic, telling him he has to leave, that things start piecing themselves together. Or well, they’re more like thrown into his face, with very little time to digest them, but still.

One moment, he’s a normal man, raising a teenage son by himself. The next he’s a father to a werewolf and finds out there’s something going around taking people and making everyone forget them. Life is a fucking trip.

It hadn’t been long after that another boy David had never met came running into the house and told Liam they had to go.

“Now Liam!”

“Just give me a moment here Theo,” Liam snaps before tuning to David. “Just go. Drive out of town. Get on a plane and go to Australia and see Jenna.”

“I’m not running off to Australia while you’re in danger,” David tells him.

“But you’re in danger if you stay!” Liam argues. “I can’t keep focus on what I need to do while worrying about you.”

“And what exactly do you need to do?” David asks.

Liam bites his lip. David already knows he won’t like what Liam has to say. “It’s not important.”

“It sure as hell seems important.”

“We’re wasting time,” Theo says. “They could be here any minute.”

“I know that,” Liam hisses. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “We’ll draw them away.”

Theo raises an eyebrow, “What?”

“We’ll draw them away,” Liam repeats. He turns to Theo. “Unless you’re ready to run out and let them find you by myself.”

“What do you mean you’re going to draw them away?” David asks him. “Liam?”

“I’m sorry,” Liam whispers. A moment later he finds himself being shoved into the laundry room and the door blocked to where he can’t get out.

“Liam!” he shouts, banging against the door. “Damn it, Liam. Let me out of here!”

“I will once it’s safe,” Liam tells him. “I’m sorry, Dad. But I can risk them finding you.”

“Liam…”

“I love you.”

Liam disappears, leaving David alone. David spends the next few hours worrying about his son. Wondering if he’ll ever see him again. Worrying that whatever has been taking everyone else in this town got to him. But now, David remembers him. If Liam was gone, he wouldn’t remember. He holds onto that thought as hope. Hope that soon Liam will be walking through that door again.

They make it through. Somehow. David’s a little hazy on the details. Liam had tried to explain but David had zoned out about halfway through, his mind on information overload. All that mattered was that Liam was safe. 

David has questions though, and lots of them. He spends most of his time worrying, more so than before. He can’t help but wonder if other parents of supernatural creatures worry half this much. He’s sure they do. 

“Something’s on your mind,” Melissa says, sitting across from him at his desk. “What’s up?”

“It’s Liam,” David says. “I found out he… well he’s into something I wasn’t aware of before.”

“Oh,” Melissa says slowly. “So he came out to you.”

David raises an eyebrow, “Yes. Wait. No. What?”

“You know, out of the closest?” Melissa asks. “And if not I have definitely overstepped here, and I am so sorry.”

“I know Liam is bisexual,” David tells him. “I’ve known for a while.”

“So if that’s not it, then what is it?” Melissa asks.

“It’s not exactly something I can talk about,” David says. “You’d probably think I was crazy if I did. But I feel like he’s in danger all the time and I’m helpless to protect him.”

“Ah so _that_ secret,” Melissa says.

“Are you telling me you’ve known?” David asks.

“Well, yes. But only because of Scott,” Melissa says. 

“Scott,” David says, then realization hits him. Why Liam was suddenly hanging out with kids older than him. “Scott’s part of his pack.”

Melissa nods, “He’s the alpha.”

She looks proud at that, though David really doesn’t know what that is supposed to mean. “How do you do it? Be okay with Scott going out there and putting himself in danger?”

“I’m not okay with it,” Melissa says. “It terrifies me. Sometimes I’m worried he’ll never come home. I hate that the kids are having to fight these battles. They should just be living their lives like normal teenagers. But the truth is, they’re not normal teenagers. I know my son, and it wouldn’t feel right for him to sit on the sidelines while people were in danger, knowing he could help them. I feel like Liam is the same way.”

“So what you’re saying is we just have to accept it?”

Melissa shrugs, “It helps to have someone to talk to that understands what you’re going through.”

A knock on the door has David looking up and Melissa turning. Chris is standing there. “Hi. Hope I’m not interrupting. I was hoping to talk to Melissa.”

David slumps back in his seat, trying not to look too put out about Chris once again coming to visit Melissa. It’s been happening quite often lately. If David didn’t know any better he’d say there was something going on between them. The thought makes his stomach twist, and then he feels guilty. If they want to be together he should be happy for them. They’ve both been through a lot and deserve some happiness. But it’s not easy to see it. 

And see it, he does. A lot. 

Chris comes to the hospital and immediately seeks out Melissa. They huddle together and talk in hushed voices. There’s definitely something going on, but neither one will admit it.

One day, a month Liam’s werewolf reveal, David finally breaks and says something to Melissa. He’s not planning to. But she walks back to the nurse’s station, smiling after talking to Chris, and David’s curiosity gets the better of him.

“So you and Chris, huh?”

Melissa’s head turns quickly in his direction, “What?”

“You and Chris,” David repeats.

“What about me and Chris?”

“You’ve been spending a lot of time together,” David says. “How long have you two been…?”

“Oh,” Melissa interjects. “Oh. Oh no. Chris and I aren’t… no. No way.”

“You’re not together?” David says, feeling a strange feeling of hope building within him.

Melissa shakes her head, “We are not. We’re just friends, David. Trust me. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

David’s eyes widen, “What? No. You don’t think I…? No.”

Melissa snorts, “Oh _please_. I’ve seen the way you look at him, David. Your eyes go all soft and you get this little smile on your face I never seen directed at anyone else.”

David winces, “Am I that obvious.”

“To me, yes? To him?” Melissa shrugs. “It’s hard to say. Chris can be a little oblivious about these things.”

“Good,” David says. “That’s good.”

Melissa frowns, “Would it really be so bad if he knew?”

“We’re just getting to a place where we can be friends,” David says. “I don’t want to ruin that.”

“You don’t know you would.”

“I don’t know I _wouldn’t_.”

Melissa sighs, “Fine. Keep it to yourself and carry on with your pining. I won’t say anything.”

“Thank you.”

She goes to leave, but stops by the edge of the desk. “Oh and by the way, you’re coming over Friday.”

“For what?” David asks.

“A few of us parents and adults in the know are getting together to talk,” Melissa says. “We do it about every couple weeks or so. I thought it might be a good time for you to ask questions.”

There’s something else she’s not saying. David can tell. Whatever it is, he’ll find out Friday night.

“Sure. Sounds great.”

“Perfect.” She gives a cheery wave and walks down the hall, leaving David alone with his thoughts.

David finds out exactly what Melissa had been hiding when he walks into her house Friday night. Sheriff Stilinski is there, along with Principal Martin, Derek Hale, and Jordan Parrish. For a moment, David thinks that’s it. Until a figure steps out of the shadows, and David’s mouth falls open. “Chris?”

Chris, for his part, looks just as shocked to see him here. “David? What are you doing here?”

“Umm Liam,” David says. 

“Right,” Chris says. “Of course. I just didn’t realize you knew. Last Liam told me, you didn’t.”

“Yeah I found out about a month ago,” David says. “You’ve been in on this?”

Chris sighs, “It’s a long story. I was kind of raised around it.”

“But you’re not…,” David trails off. Surely, if Chris was a werewolf or some other supernatural creature David would know. 

“No,” Chris says, shaking his head. “I’m human. But I come from a long line of hunters.”

Hunters. Liam had spoken briefly about them. Very briefly. He said some were good, were allies, but others were much less honorable. 

“All that responsibility you talked about back then,” David whispers.

Chris nods, “I had a duty to my family.”

He says it as if those few words explain everything. Maybe they’re supposed to. But to David, they just leave him with more questions than before. There’s so many things he still doesn’t know about Chris and this world Liam has found himself thrust into.

* * *

Chris feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. He can feel Derek’s eyes on him, face curious, as Chris follows David into Melissa’s living room. David takes a seat in one of the chairs Melissa has pulled in from the kitchen, while Chris sits across from on the couch next to Derek.

“Everything okay?” Derek leans in and asks.

“Great,” Chris says.

“You smell anxious and sad and aroused,” Derek says, brow furrowing in confusion.

“Can you stop reading my chemosignals?” Chris mutters.

“Wasn’t doing it on purpose,” Derek says. “They’re kind of all over the place.”

Chris sighs, “It’s nothing.”

“Uh huh.”

“It is,” Chris argues, doing his best to keep his voice quiet. 

“Right, so that’s a normal reaction to talking to Dr. Argent?” 

“Derek,” Chris warns. “We might be friends now, but that doesn’t mean I won’t still shoot you.”

“Chris,” Melissa chides.

“It’d only be in the leg long enough to get my point across,” Chris says.

Melissa rolls her eyes, “No shooting people in my house please. I just changed the carpet.”

“I thought you had,” John says. “Looks nice. I like the color.”

“Thanks,” Melissa smiles. “I thought something darker would be better with hiding blood.”

Chris looks to David, who’s looking between the two with wide eyes, “Is blood a common thing?”

“It depends on what’s going on,” Melissa says. “On a good day, no. But it does happen. Don’t worry. I have some tricks to get it out I can give you.”

David nods and jots something down on the notepad he’s holding. Conversation flows easily after that. The town’s been peaceful lately, or at least as peaceful as it can be in Beacon Hills, so there’s not a lot to discuss.

David though, has lots of questions. He spends most of the meetings making notes. Chris does his best not to smile too much. Though it is an adorable sight. His brow is furrowed, and his lip pulled between his teeth as he writes in a flurry. Chris can only imagine how illegible it is. He remembers David’s hurried handwriting from high school. Sometimes he’d had to work to decipher his notes when he borrowed them. It’s probably only gotten worse since. 

“Well I guess that’s everything,” Melissa says, clapping her hands together. She smiles warmly at David. “I hope we were able to answer some of your questions. I know what it’s like in the beginning when it’s all so new, and trying to make sense of it all.”

“It certainly is a lot,” David says. “But it did help. And I’d like to see that Bestiary you mentioned.”

“I have a copy I can give you,” Chris says. “I can bring it to the hospital sometime.”

David smiles, “Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks.”

Chris nods, “Of course.”

Melissa looks between them with a raised brow, as do the others as they leave. “I’ll see you at work,” David tells Melissa. “Thanks again for inviting me.”

“It’s nice to have you on board,” Melissa tells him.

Chris watches him go, a familiar longing in his chest. A need to follow him. To keep him talking. But he just stands frozen, missing yet another chance.

"Since when?” Melissa asks.

"What?”

"Chris, since when do you have feelings for David?"

Chris’ eyes widen and he starts sputtering out a denial, "I have no idea what you..."

"Bullshit. You do. I thought it might have happened at the hospital, but now, I'm wondering."

Chris sighs. Of course she would see right through him. "I... We met in high school."

" _High school_?”

"He was a nerd, and I was a jock, but we became friends, and you know. We had our fun. But I couldn't. My family..."

"But you could, now," Melissa says.

"It's been years Mel. It's not going to happen." As much as Chris wishes it could, he’s afraid he’s lost his chance. There’s been too much time passed. And he broke David’s heart. He can’t expect him to just forgive him for that. 

"Let me tell you something. If someone looked at me the way he looked at you before leaving tonight, I would definitely try to at least to talk to that person."

“He was looking at me?” Chris questions.

Melissa nods, “Definitely looking, and noticing.” She smirks at the end. “So I think if I were you I’d be taking a chance right about now.”

“I don’t know…”

“Chris, stop overthinking this and just let yourself go after what you want,” Melissa says, urging him towards the door. “Go get your man.”

Chris takes a deep breath and nods. “Okay. I’ll talk to him.”

Chris expects David to be gone when he walks outside. But he’s still there, standing by his car. He’s pacing in front of it and muttering to himself. Chris steps closer, feeling like his heart is in his throat. “David?”

* * *

**+1**

David stops his pacing and turns to look at him with wide eyes. Chris is here. Standing in front of him. And unlike all the other times before, there doesn’t seem to be anything holding them back. No barriers between them.

"I thought finding out my son was a werewolf would be the scariest thing I had to face this year. But apparently not."

"What has you so frightened?” Chris asks. “Has something happened?"

"You! You happened. You walking back into my life when I thought I'd never see you again. And the timing has always been wrong. So I was starting to give up hope. But..."

Chris steps closer, trying to push down the hope building inside him. "What?"

"Seeing you here tonight, it..." David laughs and rubs the back of his neck. "I feel like I'm in high school again. Except I'm not. I'm 42 damn years old. I never thought I'd feel like this again."

"How do you feel, David?"

"Like I'm about to do something crazy that could change everything, and I don't want to if you don't want me to."

"David, I don't even know what you want to do."

Except of course he does, and David knows that. "You know exactly what I want, but I think you're afraid. And don't act all macho and like you don't get afraid. We both know you do. So I'll tell you what. We'll start small here."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Coffee. Let me buy you coffee tomorrow. We'll see how things go."

Chris smiles, and doesn't even try to hide it. "I can do coffee."

“Good,” David says. “I can meet you at Bonnie’s at 8?”

Chris nods, “Yeah. That sounds great.”

“Good. Fantastic. Umm… So I’ll just… God I really need to leave.”

“Somewhere to be?” David asks.

“No, but if I stand here with you any longer I might do that stupid thing and we really need to talk first before I do. So I should go.”

Chris smirks and David’s insides turn to jelly. It looks even better on his face now than it used to. David just wants to… No. He’s not going there. He’s going to get in his car and drive home. He’s going to get a good night’s sleep and then go have coffee. He’s not going to screw this up by jumping the gun here.

“Goodnight Chris,” David whispers.

“Goodnight Davy,” Chris says softly.

David groans and rests his head against the car, “You really are determined to make this hard on me aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chris says, grinning as he backs towards his SUV. “Goodnight!”

David’s head is still spinning when he gets home, with all the new information from tonight, along with Chris. Though if he’s being honest with himself it’s mostly Chris.

“Hey Dad!” Liam calls from the couch.

“Good evening?” David asks, kicking off his shoes.

Liam nods, “Yeah. Theo’s staying over tonight again. Is that okay?”

David doesn’t ask why he’s staying over again. He’s gotten used to the other teen’s presence over the past few weeks. As far as he knows Theo doesn’t have a home of his own, and he’s not about to have the kid living on the streets. 

He stops by the couch and looks down at them, “Why don’t you just move in?”

Theo’s eyes widen, “What? No, sir. I couldn’t do that.”

“Why the hell not?” David asks. “You’re sleeping here most nights anyway. I’d feel better having you here than on the streets. So the spare room is yours, kid.”

“I…” Theo closes his mouth and nods stiffly. “Thank you.”

“Told you he didn’t mind you being here,” he hears Liam saying as he walks up the stairs to his room.

“Shut up,” Theo mutters.

The sound of laughter reaches him and David smiles to himself as he walks into his room. He changes for bed, and then lays there with the TV on for a while, more as a distraction than anything. He drifts off to the thought of a bearded smile and blue eyes.

* * *

He wakes early the next morning. It’s not uncommon for him. He’s always been a morning person. Especially taking early shifts at the hospital. He showers, and shaves, and spends a good bit of time standing in front of his closest wondering just what he’s supposed to wear to get coffee.

It reminds him of high school. How he’d always been shaking with nerves before spending time with Chris. It was a good feeling then. The anticipation swirling in his stomach knowing that soon he’d be seeing the boy that had stolen his heart.

It’s a little different now. He knows what he hopes will happen today, but he still has so many questions. The biggest ones about what led to Chris breaking up for him in the first place. He doesn’t see how he’s supposed to start a new page with him with all these lingering questions and doubts.

He goes to the diner with nerves swirling around his stomach. It’s familiar. They spent their fair share of time here in high school. David hasn’t been here a lot since he came back, the memories too strong. But when he’d suggested coffee last night this had been the first place he thought of.

Chris is sitting in their old booth when David walks in. He smiles and beckons him over. “Can I get you anything?” one of the servers asks him on his way by.

“Just a coffee,” David tells him. “Please.”

“You got it,” she tells him.

David joins Chris at the table, about to take the spot across from him like he has so many times before. He remembers how he always used to wish he could sit next to him and be like other couples. But they never could. Not back then. Things are different now, but are _they_? 

Chris raises an eyebrow, “Are you going to sit? Or should I stand to make this less awkward?”

David laughs and takes a chance, sliding into the booth next to him. Chris raises an eyebrow, and David shrugs. “I always wanted to do his back then. I wondered what it would be like.”

“And how does it feel?” Chris asks him.

“I’m not sure,” David admits. “I might be too nervous to appreciate it.”

Chris smiles, “I’m nervous too if it makes you feel better.”

It does, a bit, knowing that he’s not alone in this. A moment later, the server walks up with two cups of coffee. She sets one down in front of David and the other in front of Chris. “Can I get you anything else?”

“Not at the moment,” Chris tells her. “Thank you.”

“Oh good, because I don’t think my stomach could handle food,” David admits.

“I figured as much,” Chris says. He adds some sugar to his coffee, but no cream. The same way he always used to take it. So some things haven’t changed. 

David adds both cream and sugar to his. He’s never been huge on coffee so he needs the extra sweetness to make it tolerable. 

“You know,” David says, stirring his spoon around his cup of coffee. “I always wondered why… what made you stop loving me.”

David hadn’t meant to say _that_ , but apparently his mouth decided they needed to get right to it.

Next to him, a spoon clatters against glass. “What?”

David laughs uneasily, “Well I mean, I know we weren’t perfect. But I cared about you so much. I loved you. And then you just _left_. For a long time after that I wondered what I did wrong.”

“David, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Chris says.

“It sure felt like I had.”

“I always loved you,” Chris whispers. “ _Always_.”

“Then why…”

“My family,” Chris says. “I had a duty to them. Responsibilities. My dad, he… well I’m sure you’ve heard stories about him.”

David shakes his head. He hasn’t heard much about anything. It’s all so new. “I haven’t actually.”

“He was a cruel man,” Chris says. “Very set in his ways. And he found out about us.”

“Did he threaten you?”

“No, he threatened _you_ ,” Chris says. “And I couldn’t let anything happen to you, David. It killed me walking away from you that night, and all the days since.”

“But you moved on,” David says. 

“Never,” Chris says. “I did my best. I built a life for myself, and married Victoria because I had to do it. But it wasn’t… There wasn’t ever really love there. More duty and a responsibility to our families. And then our love for Allison. But I never loved her. Not the way I love you.”

“You still love me?” David asks.

“Of course I do,” Chris whispers. He takes David’s face in his hands and brushes his thumbs across his cheeks. “I think I love you more now than ever before. Because now I’m free. But I don’t expect you to...mmph!”

He trails off when David leans in and kisses him. It’s a soft, quick press of lips, but it leaves their heads spinning. David pulls back, his eyes moving across Chris’ face. “I love you, too, Chris.”

“Yeah?”

David nods, “Yes.”

Chris smiles and kisses him again, slower, deeper, pouring his years of longing into it. And unlike all the other times they sat in this same diner, they don’t have to hide. They can just be together. For so long time wasn’t on their side. Now it finally is. Now there’s nothing holding them back. They still have a lot to talk about, and things to figure out. But for now, they have this moment, and that’s all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
